


Một đêm cuối

by NyanMeo



Category: Lão Hạc
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanMeo/pseuds/NyanMeo
Summary: Đời lão Hạc quá khổ rồi, và mình muốn viết riêng ra một diễn biến khác, tất nhiên không hề liên quan đến cốt truyện gốc của truyện ngắn Lão Hạc của Nam Cao.Cảnh báo: Truyện có nhiều cảnh không phù hợp với thuần phong mỹ tục của Việt Nam, không phù hợp với người có tiền sử bệnh tim hay dễ cáu giận, nổi loạn, u sầu. Nếu bạn vẫn muốn tiếp tục thì mình sẽ không chịu trách nhiệm với mọi tổn thương mà bạn nhận được.
Relationships: Lão Hạc/ Cậu Vàng
Kudos: 2





	Một đêm cuối

**Author's Note:**

> Đời lão Hạc quá khổ rồi, và mình muốn viết riêng ra một diễn biến khác, tất nhiên không hề liên quan đến cốt truyện gốc của truyện ngắn Lão Hạc của Nam Cao.
> 
> Cảnh báo: Truyện có nhiều cảnh không phù hợp với thuần phong mỹ tục của Việt Nam, không phù hợp với người có tiền sử bệnh tim hay dễ cáu giận, nổi loạn, u sầu. Nếu bạn vẫn muốn tiếp tục thì mình sẽ không chịu trách nhiệm với mọi tổn thương mà bạn nhận được.

Đêm ấy, lão cứ trằn trọc mãi, cứ nhắm mắt lại thì lại mở mắt ra, nghĩ thế nào mà mắt lão đã lại ầng ậc nước. Lão thương cậu quá, mà không dám nói ra, sợ cậu biết. Đột nhiên có tiếng chân, tiếng chân cậu vàng bước càng lúc càng gần.

"Cậu Vàng ơi, cậu chưa ngủ à?" Lão quệt nước mắt, màu lông vàng thấp thoáng dưới ánh trăng mờ mờ. "Hay cậu vẫn còn đói, cậu cứ ngủ đi, mai tôi sẽ mua thức ăn ngon cho cậu, lần này hẳn 5 hào gạo nhé."

Cậu Vàng không kêu, không ư ử, cũng chả quẫy đuôi, cậu nhảy thẳng lên cái chiếu rách tươm của lão, áp sát vào người lão. Hơi ấm của cậu phả ra, dường như động vào mạch suy nghĩ của lão, lão lại oà khóc, nức nở. Lão rằng, "Cậu Vàng ơi, tôi thương cậu lắm..." liên mồm, tay thì kéo đầu con chó lại, ghì vào ngực mình. Lão ôm ghì nó như thể đang ôm ghì đứa con, đứa cháu nhỏ của mình vậy.

Cậu Vàng chẳng nhìn lão, cứ nhìn ra ngoài kia, nhìn lên trăng. Rồi cất tiếng, "Lão tính bán tôi đấy à?"

Lão Hạc chớp mắt, thọc ngón tay vào lỗ nhĩ, móc lấy móc để, như chẳng thể tin nổi lời nói ấy, ai, ai đang nói thế này. À không, là trộm, chắc chắn có thằng nào đó tính bắt cóc cậu Vàng của lão. Lão toan ngồi dậy, vơ lấy cái gậy cạnh giường, vụt cho nó cái cho nó chừa.

"Là tôi đây, là cậu Vàng của lão đây." Con chó quay lại, nhìn thẳng vào mắt lão - đang thô lố trong ngạc nhiên pha lẫn hoảng hốt. "Loài chó của tôi biết nói đấy, nhưng chỉ với người mà bọn tôi trân trọng thôi. Vả lại, chẳng ai muốn mua một con chó biết nói cả."

Lão Hạc cứ trố mắt ra nhìn, lặng im nghe nó nói, nghe Cậu Vàng thưa chuyện.

"Lão bỏ ra mỗi ngày 3 hào, để nuôi tôi béo, để tôi có nhiều thịt, bán mới lại giá. Tôi biết chứ. Nhưng tôi vẫn cứ ăn, vẫn cứ cười đùa, mua vui cho lão. Tôi ăn ở với lão thế, chỉ vì tôi thương lão quá, thương cả thằng con của lão nữa. Nếu lão muốn thì cứ đưa tôi đi, đưa tôi về quán nào đó, thành miếng ăn cho thằng lý trưởng, cường hào nào đấy."

Nói đoạn, nó quay đi, lại nhìn ra ngoài.

"Còn con lão, y đi đồn điền cao su, chắc chả còn lối về nữa rồi. Lão tính hi vọng vào cái gì thế hả? Hi vọng y sẽ trở về mà thân chưa tàn ma dại sao? Hay lão muốn y trở về lủi thủi một mình như lão? Điều đó chắc chả cần tôi nói ra, lão cũng biết thừa, mà cũng chính miệng lão nói ra cho tôi biết cơ mà."

Lão Hạc chồm dậy, ôm lấy cậu Vàng vào lòng, vừa ôm lão vừa rít lên, "Ối cậu Vàng ơi, tôi nào có muốn bán cậu đâu, chỉ vì thằng..."

"Thằng lý trưởng đã nhăm nhe cái mảnh vườn, hay vì y đã thấy lão thân thiết bên tôi?"

Lão ngừng lại, như có hòn đá chẹn vào cổ họng nhăn nheo của lão, im bặt. Cậu Vàng lại tiếp, "Lão sợ làng xóm dị nghị chứ gì? Có hề gì? Lão với tôi như hình với bóng, một hai thằng lý có là cái gì? Hay lão sợ đói, nếu thế tôi sẽ ăn ít lại, bắt thêm chuột bọ để ăn, vẫn béo được cơ mà. Hà tất lão phải bán tôi?"

"Tôi sợ người ta sẽ cướp cậu khỏi tay tôi." Lão nói nhỏ, như thầm thì. "Tôi sợ lắm, vả lại tôi cũng đã từng ốm rồi, đến lúc túng quẫn quá, e..."

Cổ cậu Vàng rung lên, thân mình cậu run rẩy, cậu nói nhẹ, có vẻ buồn buồn, "Thôi thì đành, dù sao thì người ta cũng không chấp nhận cho mình."

Lão Hạc vung hai cánh tay gầy guộc lên, ôm choàng lấy cậu Vàng, "Tôi thương cậu mà cậu Vàng, thôi tôi kệ, tôi không bán nữa, kệ bọn nó..."

"Đã đành, nhưng nào ai chịu được, giấy tờ đã có tên lão rồi. Người ta có thể chấp nhận cho tay Chí, nhưng nào chấp nhận mối quan hệ giữa tôi với lão, vớ vẩn lão còn bị tịch biên nhà cửa ruộng vườn, thế thì bao lâu nay công sức của lão lại đi tong hết sao?" Dứt lời, cậu Vàng quay mặt lại, nhìn lão, âu yếm, "chắc chỉ còn vài canh nữa là chúng nó đến trói tôi rồi, lão có muốn..." Cậu Vàng khựng lại một chút, rồi tiếp, "Lão Hạc này, liệu lão có muốn cùng tôi một lần sau cuối không?"

Đôi mắt vốn sưng húp mấy ngày nay, chợt sáng bừng lên, tròn xoe, lão chồm tới cậu Vàng, "Cậu Vàng nhớ nhé, dù thế nào, cậu vẫn là của lão, lão vẫn luôn trân quý cậu..."

* * *

Cái chõng tre rung lên, kẽo cà kẽo kẹt. Thường chỉ có con trẻ mới nghiến răng hàng đêm, song cái sự đói khiến nhà ai cũng vang lên như thế, thành thử dân làng cũng kệ, chả quan tâm gì, lo sao mai có cái gì bỏ vào mồm.

Cái chõng vẫn rung, ngoài âm thanh từ những thành phần đã cũ kĩ theo thời gian, còn tiếng thở, tiếng rên hồng hộc. Tiếng nước dãi văng tung toé, hay âm thanh vang động khi thịt chà vào thịt, thịt miết lên thịt, thịt lổn nhổn trong thịt.

Cậu Vàng đang đóng thật lực vào bên trong cái lỗ nhăn nheo co nhúm của lão Hạc. Cậu đẩy nhanh và dồn dập vào bên trong, cùng lúc chống hai chân trước lên lưng lão Hạc để giữ mình không bị tuột. Lão Hạc quỳ gối xuống manh chiếu rách, tay chống vào tường ở đầu chõng, cả thân dưới cố vươn ra sau để đón nhận từng cú giã nhịp nhàng.

Bản mặt rầu rĩ, nhăn nhúm thường ngày mà lão Hạc trưng ra cho bàn dân thiên hạ đột nhiên biến đâu mất, những nếp nhăn như dãn đều ra, mặt lão sáng và vui hơn bao giờ hết.

Lưỡi cậu Vàng thè xuống, hông cậu đẩy chậm lại, đủ để cổ lão quay lại và hai con-người ấy hôn nhau. Lưỡi cậu Vàng dài và to bản cuộn lấy lưỡi nhỏ và mỏng của lão Hạc. Lưỡi cậu đảo quanh, nước dãi chó chảy từ miệng cậu vào miệng lão, nhiều tới độ trôi ra ngoài mép. Hai ông con vẫn cuốn lưỡi với nhau không dời.

Rồi lão Hạc quay người lại, lão cố nhích từng chút một, tay lão ôm lấy cổ cậu Vàng. Chẳng mấy chốc, lão đã thay từ thế chống sau sang thế của con người, hai ông con đối diện với nhau. Nhận thấy thay đổi, cậu Vàng nhả miệng lão ra.

"Sao lão..."

Cậu Vàng chưa kịp nói hết câu, lão Hạc chồm lên và kéo cổ cậu xuống, vừa kéo vừa thè lưỡi quấn lấy lưỡi cậu. Hai tay lão siết lấy lưng cậu, ghì cậu xuống. Chỏm lông bụng của cậu Vàng chạm vào cái bụng lẹp kép của lão Hạc, hơi ấm lan tràn giữa hai ông con, cổ họng cậu rung lên, ư ử.

Được một lúc, lão mới buông cổ cậu ra, nhìn cậu trìu mến.

"Lần này là lần cuối, lão muốn cậu làm cho ra dáng con người."

Dường như có gì đó ươn ướt rơi lên gò má lão, nóng nhưng không lêu nhêu như dãi. Trước khi lão định nói gì thêm, cậu Vàng lao đến, cặc cậu đâm ngập đến tận bi. Lần này nhanh và mạnh hơn, dãi nhớt nhễu đầy mặt lão. Nhưng lão vẫn không đổi sắc mặt, vẫn nhìn cậu đầy trìu mến như thế.

Đột nhiên lão thấy âm ấm, ôi không, cậu Vàng đang ra. Và cả cậu Vàng cũng thấy bất ngờ, trước giờ nào có ra bên trong như này, bởi cả cậu và lão đều biết chó khi xuất tinh sẽ thế nào. Cậu mắc lẹo.

Cậu hốt hoảng, cậu vội vã đẩy thêm vào, cậu sợ lão Hạc đau. Lão dựng dậy, ôm lấy cậu, vuốt ve lông từ đầu đến lưng cậu. Cái lẹo không biến mất ngay, nhưng lòng cậu thấy bình an lạ thường.

"Lão quý cậu nhất, cậu Vàng ơi. Cơn đau này làm sao sánh được với ngày mai cơ chứ."

Lão rưng rưng, cậu cũng lăn dài. Hai con-người đó cứ ôm nhau cho tới khi cặc cậu Vàng chui ra khỏi cửa hậu của lão. Chất dịch nhờ nhợ cũng rỉ ra theo, cái mùi ngai ngái bốc lên khắp phòng.

Lão luồn tay xuống, vuốt lên cặc cậu. Nó vẫn cứng và nhọn hoắt, dịch nhớt vẫn đọng lại xung quanh.

"Cậu vẫn sung quá, để lão giúp..."

Nói đoạn, lão Hạc bế xốc cậu Vàng lên và hướng cặc cậu vào miệng lão. Lưỡi lão quấn quanh cái đầu nấm ửng đỏ, đầu lão nhấp nhô. Cậu Vàng bắt đầu rên rỉ, rồi cậu khẽ tru lên, miệng lão lại ngập trong chất dịch trắng nhờ đó. Lão ho sù sụ, nước mắt trào dâng.

"Lão Hạc, nếu lão không muốn thì..."

"Đừng nói vậy, đêm nay là đêm cuối của ta. Và cậu vẫn còn cứng thế này. Hãy để tôi giúp cậu thư giãn nốt đêm nay."

Rồi lão chổng mông về phía cậu, ra dấu cho cậu đẩy tiếp.

* * *

Đêm đó tiếng chó cứ ư ử, người ta tưởng binh Tư mới đánh bả được con chó ngu ngốc nào đấy. Nhưng chẳng ai biết được. Và đến cả sáng hôm sau, ông giáo vẫn nghĩ về lão Hạc như thế, mà chẳng hay cơ sự.


End file.
